be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Adolf Eichmann
Adolf Eichmann is the cool titular character of the series Gattu Battu. He allegedly taught Guru Cool how to dab. He has been awarded Order of Nick India for this. He is known for his coolness and dabbing ability. He is know to have ultra attitude and wear the coolest clothes in the Cyber. Third Dimensional Biography Otto Adolf Eichmann ( 19 March 1906-June 1962) was a Nazi SS Obersturmbannführer (lieutenant colonel) and one of the major organizers of the Holocaust Eichmann was tasked by SS-Obergruppenführer (general/lieutenant general) Reinhard Heydrich with facilitating and managing the logistics involved in the mass deportation of Jews to ghettos and extermination camps in German-occupied Eastern Europe during World War II. In 1960, Eichmann was captured in Argentina by the Mossad, Israel's intelligence service. Following a widely publicised trial in Israel, he was found guilty of war crimes and hanged in 1962. Cyber Biography In the First Days of the Cyber, Adolf Eichmann fought against Funwaa in the Funwaa-Gumwaa war, As one of Gumwaa's many cosmic horrors. After centuries of raiding the cyber, he got into a fight with Dr. Jhatka. Dr Jhatka started the battle by using his '''S U P E R S U C C. '''However, Eichmann had anticipated this move, And threw a black hole to Dr Jhatka, With the intent of banishing him to the shadow realm which would limit his powers. Dr Jhatka speedily dodged the black hole, Only to find that it was homing in on him. Dr Jhkatka managed to make the Black hole hit Eichmann after flying towards Adolf. Eichmann found himself banished to the shadow realm for the following eons, Where he plotted his return to the cyber. In the 1930s, He finally managed to make his way back to the cyber, Where he enlisted as part of the SS. Being a member of the SS, He was hired to facilitate the mass deportation of Jews. After the war, he was abducted by Pickle Rick and held hostage in Dr. Jhatka's dimension for the Savage and Thicc. He was released in 1960 and fled to the USSR and lived there under a false identity ( Yevgeny Khrushchev). He now serves as Secretary of State one of Jerry's top advisors Powers •He is able to transport his existence to inanimate objects without having to transport his face to the object (unlike Pickle Rick) and stay concealed without being noticed. His alter ego, Vito DeVito (neé iFunny) is a pickle that can defeat Pickle Rick. •He has the ability to push the whole Cyber (including himself) into one of his ends and spew it out of the opposite end. Dr. Jhatka lives inside his body and performs his supersucc on the whole universe. Adolf Eichmann has the power to limit the supersucc to the person he wants to kill. The person usually dies due to withdrawal, but even if the person doesn't die, he is defeated as he stays there FOREVER!!!!! In Season and the otherwise we can meet him in my Thanks for sharing this with you anymore episode 9, Ninja Hattori charges at him yelling DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!!!! (This sounds like Gibberish to lesser beings like us, but Adolf understood the Language that is too significant for human comprehension) and found out he was summoning Cthulhu. To prevent Cthulhu from attacking, he swallowed the whole Cyber and spit it out with everything and everyone (except for Hattori and the Gumwaa) who have now rot in his body. •Morty Smith, the antagonist of season party and I will be there in the Cyber Monday at the guy who specializes in life, episode 4 was about to kill him, but Adolf Eichmann swallowed the whole Universe and spit in on Morty, killing him. •He can become one with Motu and Patlu, the fused being is known as Kenichi and can eat 16789094290416952 samosas at one sitting. •His alter ego is married to Danny DeVito. •Being married to Danny DeVito, he is married to all of Danny DeVito's variations including Motu, Dr. Jhatka, the Japanese hentai guy who wanted to barter shit for panties and and infinite other variations. •He is a member of Danny Devito's harem which consists of clones, aliens , Rick's,Waifus, pop culture icons, inanimate objects, and fuck knows who. •He is the number one Waifu •Weed Bro experts have come to a conclusion that Adolf is the perfect mix of thiccness (thiccer than sarcastic aunty), hotness (hotter than the hot lady), cuteness, good looks,beauty, brains, and brawn. •When Motu Patlu went off the air, He was so angry that he burnt five cities in a fit of rage. He attacked the Viacom International HQ for breaking their merger with network18 (Viacom 18) in India and not letting Indian shows air. Viacom was forced to accept his demands.